


Gagging On It

by philosophyofhedonism



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, There is literally no plot, and pre-Winter Soldier Bucky, handjobs, just all the Steve Rogers, not much else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosophyofhedonism/pseuds/philosophyofhedonism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's the prompt from a kink meme:</p><p>Pre-serum, Bucky loves it when Steve chokes on his cock, to the point that there's saliva running down both it and Steve's chin, and Steve's got tears running down his face, and it's all he can do to suppress his gag reflex enough to get Bucky off.</p><p>But when Steve rescues Bucky after he becomes Captain America, Bucky finds their roles reversed and it's him drooling and crying around Steve's cock while trying desperately to get his friend off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gagging On It

**Author's Note:**

> So this is from a [prompt](http://stevebucky-fest.dreamwidth.org/307.html?thread=102963) from about a year ago, so I'm not expecting op to find it, but I really liked the prompt. Find me on [tumblr](http://hellasara.tumblr.com/)!

Bucky would almost feel guilty if it weren’t so obvious that Steve was absolutely loving this. He was moaning as he choked on Bucky’s cock, whimpering and gagging and crying. Bucky ran his fingers through Steve’s hair, and Steve’s whole face became peaceful. His eyes slid shut and his throat relaxed enough for Bucky to push his cock even deeper. 

“Fuck, Steve, you look so good with your lips wrapped around my cock,” Bucky murmured, stroking his fingers gently against Steve’s scalp. Steve groaned around Bucky’s cock, making him grip tighter on Steve’s hair. “Yeah, just like that doll.” Any other time, Bucky knew Steve would glare at him, maybe even take a swing, but now, here on his knees in the privacy of their apartment, Steve only whimpered and dug his fingers tighter into the backs of Bucky’s thighs. Bucky moaned as Steve pulled back, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard as he did. Steve paused to tease the head, brushing his teeth lightly over the ridge and lapping at the slit. He grinned when Bucky whimpered and twisted his fingers even tighter in Steve’s hair, but did nothing to push him down. 

“C’mon, Bucky,” he whispered, his lips brushing the sensitive head of his dick as he spoke. “You can do better than that.”

“You bet I can, punk,” Bucky growled before pushing Steve down again. This time he didn’t let up, kept a steady pressure on the back of Steve’s head so that he couldn’t squirm away. Steve felt so good around him, hot and wet and _amazing_. His desperation to please Bucky made it even better. 

When they had first started doing this, Bucky had been afraid to push Steve too hard, to hold him down too long for fear he would choke or have an asthma attack. Several days later, Steve had yelled at him and Bucky responded by shoving him to his knees and fucking his face. Bucky came hard that night, and Steve whimpered and protested when Bucky jerked him off, but did nothing to push him away and muffled his cries by kissing Bucky’s neck. After that night whenever Bucky had had a long day at work or got stood up on a date he would go back to the apartment and throw Steve to his knees. And Steve was always so willing, so eager to please that he never turned Bucky down, never refuse to wrap those glorious lips around Bucky’s aching cock. 

Bucky could feel Steve trying not to gag, and he felt only slightly guilty at how good the convulsions of Steve’s throat felt. He kept his hand on Steve’s head, knowing he would catch Hell from Steve if he pulled him away now. Steve’s eyes were tearing up, and Bucky reached down to wipe his thumb through the tears. 

“God, you’re taking my cock so good, Steve,” Bucky murmured, stroking lightly down the side of Steve’s face encouragingly. “Are you hard, babe?” Steve whined and placed his palm over his cock. Unable to help himself, he ground into his hand and Bucky yanked on his hair. “I didn’t fucking tell you to touch yourself, did I?” he growled. For a moment he was worried he had gone too far, they had never done this, but Steve whimpered and replaced his hands on Bucky’s thighs. “Good boy,” Bucky praised. “Your mouth is fuckin’ amazing,” Bucky continued. “God Stevie, ‘m so close.” Steve moaned in encouragement. “Fuck, just like that, God you’re beautiful with my cock in your mouth, _yes, yes, fuck yes, Steve_!” Bucky babbled, his hips stuttering as he came. Steve sucked him gently in the afterglow of his orgasm, keeping him on the high as long as he could before Bucky pulled away. 

Steve’s face was a mess, blotchy red and covered in tears and drool and some of Bucky’s come that had leaked out of his mouth. Bucky fell to the floor beside Steve and kissed him thoroughly, plundering the taste of his own come from Steve’s raw red lips. Steve whined in complaint when Bucky broke the kiss. 

“Don’t worry, muffin, I’ll take real good care of ya,” Bucky reassured him. 

“Buck you know I hate it when you call me-” Steve broke off his complaint when Bucky cupped his erection through his threadbare pants. 

“Shh,” Bucky murmured, easing Steve onto his back on the wooden floor. He dipped his hand into Steve’s pants and braced his body above Steve’s much frailer form. Steve squeaked at the rough drag of Bucky’s hand on his dick. Not wanting to cause Steve discomfort, he brought his hand up to Steve’s lips. “Suck,” he ordered, and good Lord, did Steve have a fucking mouth on him. He sucked on Bucky’s fingers and laved over his palm. Had Bucky not come less than five minutes before, he would be more optimistic about the weak twitch in his cock, but for now he just concentrated on Steve. Bucky returned his now slick hand to Steve’s dick, and the difference was remarkable. Steve arched into Bucky’s touch, and tilted his head to the side to expose more of his neck to Bucky’s wandering lips. 

“I’ll bet you’re real fuckin’ close already, aren’t you?” Bucky growled in Steve’s ear. “Cause you get off on choking on my dick, don’t you Rogers? You love drooling on my cock you filthy fucking slut.” 

Steve arched up with a wordless cry at Bucky’s words, and Bucky had to lean down quickly to capture Steve’s lips and muffle his whimper. Steve’s eyes fluttered open to look up at Bucky with that dopey expression of his that he got post-orgasm like this, like Bucky hung the moon or some shit. In retaliation, Bucky brought his hand up to his lips and began to lick Steve’s come off it. Steve groaned and pulled Bucky down into another filthy kiss that left him breathless. 

“Let’s get cleaned up,” Bucky suggested after a while, and Steve nodded. 

“Yessir,” he mumbled sleepily. Bucky chuckled as he steered Steve into the shower. They could share for tonight. It wouldn’t do to have Steve fall and hit his head. 

***

Steve still blushed the same way he did before, back in Brooklyn. Well, not quite the same. Before when Steve blushed, it overpowered him; his face and chest and neck turned bright pink and Bucky never got tired of teasing him for it. Now when Steve blushed it was just a tinge of pink high on his cheeks and a warmth on his chest that Bucky could feel if he had his hand over Steve’s heart. Bucky was just glad Steve still could blush, that he could make him blush. Everything about Steve was so different now, Bucky was glad there was at least one constant. 

Bucky’s eyes slid shut at the feeling of Steve’s fingers in his hair. Now he understood why Steve had always hummed contentedly when Bucky had played with his golden locks back home. This was heaven. Steve’s fingers continued to play across Bucky’s scalp as Bucky worked the underside of Steve’s cock with his tongue. Now that Steve was bigger and stronger and the embodiment of everything Bucky ever knew he was, it was impossible for Bucky not to fall to his knees in front of him. He would worship at the altar of the American spirit as long as it was Steve’s spirit. 

Steve gasped as Bucky took him deeper, allowing the head of Steve’s cock to brush the back of his throat. His hand worked the extra inch or four that he still couldn’t fit inside his mouth (though not for lack of trying). 

“Buck,” Steve whimpered. His broad fingers touched Bucky’s face reverently and Bucky moaned in ecstasy. Bucky still couldn’t get over how Steve felt different to him, like his entire presence was magnified. He commanded so much more attention now, and Bucky couldn’t be happier than to be the one at the center of Steve’s affection. 

Bucky attempted to relax his throat more to take Steve further, but he pulled away coughing. 

“Shh,” Steve calmed him. “Open up, Buck. You just have to open up and let me in.” 

Bucky nodded and pulled Steve’s cock back into his mouth, laving his tongue over the head as it slipped past his lips. Steve groaned. When his cock reached the back of Bucky’s throat, Steve reached down to trace a finger over the stretch of Bucky’s lips. 

“You’re doing so good for me, Bucky. So good, taking me down so well,” Steve praised him, not even registering that he should feel embarrassed for talking like this when all he wanted to do was make Bucky feel at ease. 

Bucky relaxed more and more under Steve’s praise and affectionate touches, and soon Steve’s hand was heavy on his head, pushing him until Steve was making tiny little thrusts into his throat. Bucky was effectively gagged, he couldn’t even whimper around the incredible girth of Steve’s newly enhanced cock slipping down his throat. He didn’t know how Steve had been so vocal when their positions were flipped, because try as he might, he couldn’t make a sound. 

“God Buck, you’re perfect,” Steve murmured, one hand gripping and releasing Bucky’s hair, the other tracing goose bumps across his neck. 

After a blissful eternity, Steve pulled Bucky away, allowing him to gasp in air that he had barely even realized he needed. 

“Steve,” Bucky croaked, his voice absolutely wrecked. Steve seemed to know what he wanted, but still he stood there, stroking his cock slowly and looking Bucky up and down. Bucky collapsed on the floor without Steve’s hand in his hair. “Steve please,” Bucky whined, his voice breaking. 

Steve nodded and returned his cock to Bucky’s mouth. Bucky whimpered and licked and drooled and generally made a mess. 

“God, you should see yourself, Buck,” Steve whispered reverently. “You look so fucking good.” Bucky rolled his eyes and Steve tugged lightly at his hair. “Don’t sass me, soldier.” 

He couldn’t stand it anymore, so Bucky reached down to palm at himself through his thick, military-issues pants. Steve’s fingers twisted in his hair and Bucky winced. 

“Hands off, Bucky,” Steve warned before releasing the pressure on Bucky’s scalp. Bucky whimpered, but obediently removed his hands to grip Steve’s legs. Both of Steve’s hands grabbed fistfuls of Bucky’s hair, and Steve gave an experimental roll of his hips. “Can I?” he asked gently. Bucky moaned and sucked hard on Steve’s cock to give his approval, and was rewarded with a stuttering push of Steve’s hips and a light gasp above him. 

Steve shoved into him with vigor, using his hold on Bucky’s hair to keep him still. Bucky gagged but gripped tighter to Steve’s thighs when he felt Steve start to pull away. Steve took it as Bucky’s desire to continue, so he pushed in again until he could feel Bucky’s lips brush the skin and blond curls above his cock. 

“Take my cock so good, so good for me Bucky,” Steve babbled almost incoherently as he sped up his thrusts into Bucky’s mouth. When Bucky reached a hand up to cup his balls, Steve was finished, he pushed once more inside the heat of Bucky’s mouth and came. Bucky struggled to swallow everything but it stung his throat and dripped out the sides of his mouth. Steve reached down to wipe away tears Bucky hadn’t even realized he shed. 

“Come here,” Steve groaned, pulling Bucky to his feet. Bucky moaned when Steve led him right into a kiss. He was unable to suppress his cry when Steve rubbed his hand teasingly over Bucky’s throbbing cock. 

“Please,” Bucky begged, his voice breaking. 

Steve unfastened Bucky’s pants efficiently and pulled them down. “Don’t worry, I got you,” he reassured, before taking Bucky’s cock in a firm grip. Bucky grimaced at the dry pull, so Steve spat in his hand and quickly returned it to Bucky’s cock. Bucky whimpered pathetically and buried his face in Steve’s shoulder in a vain attempt to muffle the delicious little sounds he was making as Steve brought him closer and closer to his orgasm. The heat in his belly had already been there but now his whole body was on fire and he rolled his hips to fuck Steve’s fist. It took him a moment to realize that Steve had been speaking to him, praising him softly, whispering sweet nothings about how beautiful he was and how good he was being. Rather than cry out his orgasm, he bit hard into Steve’s neck as his hips stuttered and then stilled. 

As soon as he felt steady enough to stand on his own, Bucky pulled back from Steve’s embrace to survey them both. Some of Bucky’s come had splattered onto Steve’s bare chest, but the majority was smeared over Bucky torso and Steve’s hand. 

“We should clean up,” Bucky murmured after a moment. He looked up to see that goofy lopsided grin on Steve’s face. 

“Yeah,” Steve agreed quietly.


End file.
